forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zerak-Tul/Archive02
Featured Wikia Do you think perhaps we should message the current active members as a reminder to vote for the Featured wikia? I know it might be a bit much, but I think we should take all the measures necessary. Johnnyriot999 19:25, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :It couldn't hurt, I think - but most people will see the notice I put up (will keep it up unless someone complain about it). So might be a bit of a hassle to message alot of people, when we can hope that whoever would care to vote, will just do so after seeing the notice. Zerak talk 19:30, 5 June 2007 (UTC) New Template I saw that new template you created about the edit count and put it in my profile as well. Hope that's alright with you. Johnnyriot999 05:06, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Me too, nice work! Fw190a8 16:47, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Of course it's alright, and cheers Focke! Zerak talk 18:46, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks I love the site, just found it tonight. Very happy about the canon-only rule (otherwise it would be far too confusing to have to sift through all the differing timelines, weeding out all the times some drow ranger killed Drizzt and Elminster, etc.) as it was the primary factor in joining. Looking forward to doing some editing, seeing as how it's much easier to catch the mistakes other people make (while always making my own in my own work, of course, heh). Since I will only be editing/writing in English, should I try an use American English or British (as I haven't run across "color" "colour" or "armor" "armour" yet)? Oh, and very sorry about any and all formatting mistakes, as it will take me a while to get all the wiki tools down. :There is no set in stone rule for color vs. colour, but Wizards of the Coast is an american company so the consensus has been to use american-english for the sake of consistency. But looking through the wiki you will be able to find both english and american spelling. Don't worry about formatting mistakes, we all make them. And lastly, glad you enjoy the site, we do too :) - Zerak talk 10:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::On American vs English, I would say that in article text, it really shouldn't matter, just use whichever comes naturally, but where article names are concerned, like +5 armor of the cookie-eating beholderbane dragonkin (yes, I made that up), we should go with the spelling used in the original source. Fw190a8 15:05, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::Mmm, cookie-eating beholderbane :) --Fizzygoo 03:21, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Descriptions I have a question regarding descriptions in articles. I was told that I should not quote from any source at all (something I have to keep in mind every time I write an article; too many college papers under my belt). But what should I do when I add a character, clothing, or other description? I could quote it and add proper citing or I could paraphrase it, but the problem of paraphrasing a description is that it can't always be done; by changing the words the description is often changed entirely. How should I approach this? Heaven's Agent 17:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) So far I've been trying to leave out detailed parts of descriptions, and focusing on the basics (for a good example of what I mean, look under the Avatar heading in the Hathor article). Even though this allows more freedom with the words I choose, there's no way to truly summarize it from the source and it still resembles what's in print. That said, I make sure to properly reference the source; I'd prefer not to have to leave descriptions out of an article entirely. Heaven's Agent 18:43, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Magazine Citations Is there a standard format or template for citing information from "Dungeon" and "Dragon" magazines? Also, are there any concerns in regards to including images from these printings (fully citied, of course). - Heaven's Agent 06:23, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :You'd be looking at Template:Cite dungeon and Template:Cite dragon 87.51.3.201 10:08, 9 September 2007 (UTC) So has the use of images from the magazines simply never been considered? I've been thinking about the topic further and came up with a couple more questions. Is content published in "Dragon" considered cannon? Now that it's put out directly by Wizards of the Coast, I imagine new articles will be, but I don't know how much cross-checking Paizo did before publishing an article (despite it's claim of containing 100% Official Content). What about information in "Dungeon" magazine? Since the adventures are usually fan-made, I doubt they can be considered cannon. However, I don't think we should exclude this information, either. Maybe we should create a non-canonical banner for articles containing such information, similar to that utilized for video game content? -- Heaven's Agent 22:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Clickable Map Zerak-Tul, i wrote an article about The Shaar since it was in the top 50 of missing articles. 16 links pointed to Shaar, so they are now taken care of. But, after that i browsed the clickable map, and it points to The Shaar instead of the Shaar. What is the best course of action to take? Since The Shaar is the name of the region, would we have to revise all the 16 articles pointing to Shaar to pointing to The Shaar (and moving my article to "The Shaar") or should we revise the clickable map to point to Shaar. Although it's more work, I think the former is the proper way. Before I set the wheels in motion, I would like to hear the general opinion in this matter. :Hello Caelis, I have revised the map to link to Shaar, as yes, we have a rule that advises articles should not be started with "the", there are a few exceptions (e.g. "The Ride" which would make no sense of you just refered to it as Ride). But from what I can tell, Shaar and The Shaar are both used, so we could just make the latter a redirect. Good catch by the way, and remember to sign talkpage comments with four tiddles (~~~~) so we all know who we're talking to and thanking :o) Zerak talk 15:25, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ha, thanks, Zerak. Well the thing is, I keep forgetting the four tildes. I have been home for three days due to the flu, so i had time to add a bunch of articles but a side-effect of having a headache is I keep forgetting stuff like adding category, adding tildes and making all other sorts of stupid errors. ::Well, renaming the link redirecting from the map to "Shaar" makes sense. I guess "The Shaar" and "Shaar" are evenly used to describe the region, especially in the novels. I think the sourcebooks always use "The Shaar". ::Let's get back to bussiness, and see what article I can come up with. Happy editing & writing to you!--Caelis Moonflower 19:18, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hope you kill that flu mate, and glad to have you here - don't worry about cosmetic errors, this is a team effort after all :) Zerak talk 19:27, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Green Eggs and Ham, the Breakfast of Champions Just a quick suggestion. That table you have at the bottom of your User Page seems a bit oversized. I tested it, and if you change the width from 100% to 75%, it looks much better. Peace. --Gabeth 18:14, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Collapsible spoilers I don't think it will be possible because Wikipedia has a special "collapseTable" Javascript function, but that isn't available to us at Wikia. Perhaps if they add it though... I'll see if I can put in a request for that with the Wikia staff. Fw190a8 15:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) User box thingamabob Zerak, i saw the cool 'location' box you (and other frequent editors) have in your 'user box'. I tried to add one myself, but appearantly The Netherlands doesn't have a template. Or am i doing something wrong? :I've created a Netherlands template for you, you can find it at Template:User Netherlands, enjoy! :) Zerak talk 21:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, mate! I inserted it immediately, and now my userbox breathes super-coolness! ;)Thanks--Caelis Moonflower 18:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Don Bassingthwaite I believe the Don Bassingthwaite article was about an authour who contributed to Realms of the Dragons. I'm not sure about the accuracy of the article though. Johnnyriot999 20:43, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :The full deleted content was :Imo it's better to have the red link than such a sub-par article. Zerak talk 15:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! I've taken the article from wikipedia about Don Bassingthwaite in here. ::One question: Is it possible to somehow see the tools/links area on the left of the page that I know from wikipedia (which includes "what links here")? Daranios 18:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot, changing the skin helped. I feel more comfortable with that now :-). Daranios 16:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) User page Very cool templates on the user page Zerak! Just out of curiosity, what is that angelic dude an image of? Johnnyriot999 08:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I believe it's inspired by the Seraphim and Tyrael from Diablo II. Zerak talk 15:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Text color on main page I would like to request that you make the text color on the main page black, against the white background, so people using the Gaming skin can read it. The Gaming skin uses white text. --avfanatic (talk) 22:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Cool idea for the front page, but unfortunately doesn't work with the monobook style. The portals box gets pushed down adjacent to the two boxes that are supposed to be below it, and crushes them up a bit. I hope you'll be able to fix it! Fw190a8 21:23, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm, I run monobook myself and it looks fine. What resolution are you operating at? Zerak talk 22:15, 4 December 2007 (UTC) RE: Hey mate Thanks! Fw190a8 17:57, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Thnaks For Replying Thank you for replying so soon. Would the book itself count as a refrence, or would I have to cite a website? -- Drake Shadowrealm or Shadowstorm Please see Talk:Shadowrealm! Thanks. Fw190a8 01:05, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hello, can you make me an administrator here? I would like to be able to use the function in order to preserve article history from Wikipedia. ➳ Quin 04:46, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Hello Quin. I am not a and as so cannot make other users admins/sysops. I recommend you just use the Wikipedia template, it will provide a link to Wikipedia own article history. Hope that helps - Zerak talk 08:37, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Quin, we wouldn't consider making someone an admin simply to import pages. From my point of view at least, retaining revision history when copying from Wikipedia isn't very important. We mark articles that have had text copied from Wikipedia with the template, and that means anyone can go to the original Wikipedia article and look at the revision history there (unless it has been deleted, which isn't very likely at all). Fw190a8 06:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Speedy revert Nice revert from these changes. It only lasted 5 minutes! Fw190a8 06:12, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Yes I'm back My group have survived the adventure, now they are back in the wilds. I research and add to here what I find it's missing. Smiles Hurtzbad 09:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Welcome back mate, good to have you :) Zerak talk 13:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Hi there, I'm back in action ;) I'm trying to contribute mostly to the novels sections, hoping not to mess things up too much. Cheers. BlackZen 12:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Rawr! :) But theft is the basis of all wikis everywhere! ;-) -hash talk Whereabouts I'm still around, just not so active right now. I'll be back eventually. By the way, your user page is looking great these days! Fw190a8 23:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Main wiki images Please see Forum:Proposed_new_wiki_images. Thanks! Fw190a8 15:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) A Request As you may have noticed, I stopped adding articles sometime after the 4E announcement. The reasons for this are twofold. The first is that my classes are rather hectic and keeping me busy, limiting my free time. The second was a bit of disappointment concerning what I was hearing on 4E, and especially the 4E Realms; while the setting appears that it will retain those core elements that define the Realms as the Realms, it's losing some of the aspects that made me want to play in the setting. Which brings me to my request. I've found a setting that makes me want to continue playing the game, and am working with a few others like me to launch a wiki for the Pathfinder Chronicles Campaign Setting. We've still got a long way to go, and at this point none of us that are actively involved are familiar with template creation (nor do any of us really have time to teach ourselves at the moment; darn school projects). Would there be any objections to our using some of the templates created and utilized for this wiki? If not, I understand. Either way, thank you. -- Heaven's Agent 22:23, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Just touching bases Hey man. I just wanted to touch bases with you. I'm a huge fan of the Forgotten Realms and I had no idea there was a Wiki for it or I would've been here a lot sooner. Anyway, I just wanted to say hi since I intend to spend a lot of time here. Quick question though...which things are considered canonical here? I assumed the books and video games and the D&D books. Am I correct? Anwar the Unseen, Master Thief of Shadowdale 02:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome and the heads up on the FR/SJ forum discussion Thanks for the welcome (or should I say 'Well met!') I've added a reply to the forum topic you told me about: Forum:Spelljammer - Is it considered canonical?. I've added a reply. For some reason you lot seem to be having a discussion in little boxes instead of just replying to each other. (Someone will have to explain why you are all doing that and how I should do it.) Meanwhile, feel free to put my reply into a box if that is how people do things around here. Anyhoo, I hope to see you around.David Shepheard 18:10, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :The boxes are somewhat of a gimmick, to make the forum seem more like a forum, and so better seperate individual comments in a thread, instead of indenting comments like on talk pages, see template:forum post :) -Zerak talk 20:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Skin Change Not sure which of the 'crats is still active, but we changed your default skin (for logged-out users) to Wikia's new skin Monaco (it was set at Quartz).. please let me know if you have any questions! angies (talk) 18:31, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Erm, I'm logged in and I'm now running what I asume to be Monaco, while I usually use Monobook.. -Zerak talk 20:37, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :: You can choose monobook for yourself from the skin tab of . You will need to untick the checkbox at the end of the skin list. Kirkburn (talk) 07:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::I know, but Angies said it was only a change for logged-out users, so just wondering why it would also change my preference. -Zerak talk 13:41, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It appears to have been a sledgehammer approach, because it seems ALL skins were nuked and reverted to the new one. No matter, it's a simple fix to change the skin back to your preferred one! Fw190a8 18:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: I noticed Angie created the following MediaWiki:AdminSkin, so I'm guessing that this controls the default skin for this site. I kind of liked the old skin myself as well, but I don't wish to override the default skin by each wiki site. As the help text explains, each admin may wish to configure a default skin for their site so that it betters matches the content. 19:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Quick solution; start a vote on the forum for default skin? -Zerak talk 20:04, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I am quite happy with the new default skin because Wikia has created it to include a lot of useful features and it has my name at the top of the "Featured users" ;) If you feel strongly enough to change it, sure, a vote on the forum would be ideal. Fw190a8 20:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) By all means change the theming of the skin, either by changing one of our provided one, or by customizing it. MW:Adminskin is just a storing location, ignore it - an admin can change the site default from his or her page. Useful links: * w:c:help:Monaco skin features * w:c:help:Help:Customizing Monaco * w:c:help:Help:Examples of customized Monaco skins The reason why it may have changed what logged in users see, is if you have never altered your skin choice from the default. As soon as you do that (and untick that box), you'll see your own choice. Judging from the main page, beach or brick look fairly appropriate for the wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 11:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC) RE: MIA Just checking in from a course I'm on with a REALLY slow net connection. Seriously, it takes about a minute just to input text here. Hoping to get my connection back in the next month but nothing's concrete yet. :( Still thinking about you guys and our work here. Got myself a job with a net connection starting next week. Might be able to come on then. Hope to be able to contribute again soon. Cya! -hash 13:03, 16 May 2008 (GMT) :Hey mate, good to hear from you :) And here's to hoping we'll be hearing from you more often starting next week! -Zerak talk 14:06, 16 May 2008 (UTC) I hope i`ll fit in,and do more good then bad :P Cass1u5 18:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC)cass1u5 Character sheet question... I replied to your question on my Talk page :) 19:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Keep up the good work. I am new here and unsure of how everything works. Nevertheless, I had to give you props. I read you list of rules for writing in English, excellent job. Also, I like the fact that you have 'fix' the underdark on your list of things to do. I’d love to help you. I’ve read the some of the same books you have and some you have not read. So please, let me know if I can be of any assistance. I play a drow in a text based role play game. I’ve run my own version of a drow house for four years. I absolutely love the drow, anything I find online or in a book about them, I read it. However, one of the things I find online that people write in their post makes me twitch. It is their improper use of the plural form for drow. It is my understanding that the word is both plural and singular. If this is wrong, please let me know. Lately, I am seeing more people use 'drows' rather than drow. Anyway, if you want to know more about me, click here: http://houserilynund.housekilafin.com/storyredd.htm ~~Matron Redd~~ Article Deletion Thanks for the tip, Zerak; I couldn't find info on deleting pages (sometimes wiki help is tricky to find).Mendahu 21:20, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Discussion on Canon Hey, can you wander over here, and give your opinion. I personally would not want to do anything without knowing that you had contributed to this conversation. Hurtzbad 08:18, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Been On Vacation How's everyone been these past two weeks? :) —Zeraktalk 16:36, 13 September 2008 (UTC) collapsible tables See User:Sixorish/cologneblue.js, replacing your attempt on MediaWiki:Common.js should fix it.. example of it in-use here (the javascript is in my user-JS page so the show link won't show for you, but it's there). PS: I removed some tags on this page because the spam filter was blocking it .. wtf? -- Sixorish 14:49, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, it works, thanks a bunch :) Zeraktalk 17:18, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Thanks, same to you! Fw190a8 22:19, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Image status Hey, could you find a copyright tag and source for Image:Auril symbol.jpg please? Thanks! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:10, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Zeraktalk 09:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, I forgot to sign into Wikia before editing ^_^ --Pinkhair3d 22:21, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Archfey/ god/ devil/ primal spirit? There are many changes after the Spellplague and the most massive one seems to be the overhaul of the gods of Forgotten Realms. Some gods like Lurue and Deep Seshelas have become Archfey, others like Nobanion have become Primal Spirits, there comes the additions of devils like Asmodeus and many others. Is there going to be change in the categories or a change in some of the information in the pantheon pages to keep them up to date? --TKXapathy 13:55, 11 June 2009 (UTC) TKXapathy Hey, I'm new to forgotten realms as a whole. Framkly, I only own books before The Time of Trobule, so I don't know much about what happened after. I have read about the Spellplague, but I don't know much, and the article on the Spell plague is a bit vague. CVould you give me info on waht happened, or maybe flush out the Spell plague page a bit. Thanks! By the way, I own the first editions of all three Avatar Triology books and use to live two blocks from R A Salvatore's house in Leominster. Also, what's going on with Elminster? The page about his seems a little out of date.--8thGhazneth 18:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Protecting Template Pages Zerak-Tul, Can you protect the template pages to editing by Registed Users only. sigh. See Template:Cite web/Candlekeep forum History Hurtzbad 04:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :We'd have to protect all the templates manually, as cascading protection is only available for fully protected (admin only) pages. So not really worth the trouble unless we start getting a boat load of vandalism on templates all of a sudden. From the recent changes log this looks like an isolated thing. Zeraktalk 21:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks for looking and thanks for the update. Hurtzbad 07:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Hey, appreciate the welcome. I enjoy adding info to things that are missing them so no worries there, ill add as much as I can when I can. Anyway, thanks again and ill let you know if I need anything. (8thGhazneth pls dont edit my post as your own.) - Macrae Call to edit I wanted to issue a "call to edit" for all our regular editors who haven't been active recently, so I'm writing on their talk pages! The activity on the wiki has dropped recently but there's still a lot of work to be done to move it forwards, so if you can spare some time to return to editing, it would be much appreciated! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I see you I see you, Charlie. ;) Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Just adding a bit to tie to our Haven Server page about our Chars but thanks for the help. If anything you think could be added after I am finished please let me know Deletion of page If a page is stubbed there is no need to delete it right away. It can be expanded. You've recently deleted the Black Raven Monastery page wich I for one could give sources on. (It's actually introduced in IWD I) But deleting it leaves no room for improvement. :When I deleted the page it consisted of Founded in 1181 DR by Valas Belaem Del Pharm. ''. It was very stubby, it cited no sources, it had no categories, it referenced no other sources than Valas Belaem del Pharm, a page that in turn has a number of these problems as well. The article had no stub tag. The image has no copyright tag. You've since recreated the page with an Icewind Dale tag, but the article still violated a number of wiki policies. And I deleted it with these policies in mind. I realize that you've registered a user account are not an anonymous user, but you've contributing for little more than a week. And we see a lot of user who join for a week, leave very stubby pages like these and then never expand upon them. Check out to get an idea of how many stubby pages we get (so short they're useless to the wiki). :In the same manner people join and do the same, only with their own homebrew characters, and often trying to find a source for something is hard if you have no idea where the article comes from (In this case I asume it's from the IWD game series or novels). It's not to be cranky, or hostile that i deleted your page, but having to google a lot of these sort of articles to find out if the topic is legit, or if it's some random persons own character is fairly tiresome, and it is not our responsibility as editors (and admins) to make sure that other people reference their edits. Example, yesterday someone added unsourced edits to Kelemvor and I reverted them, because after a googling of the content I could determine that it was a group of players own characters for the LFR. :'Your edits are very welcome, but please cite sources''' where the information is from, please use categories and try and follow wiki policy. I don't expect you to write a long finished article in the first edit, or that you're an expert at wiki markup :) And now that you've said hello please feel free to ask any questions you have - and welcome to the wiki Zeraktalk 15:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Translations Hello. I was just wondering... I'd like to translate some pages in Italian. How can I do that? As far as I can see, there's no Italian wiki... should I create one? --Lorthirk 00:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC)